1. Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates to a biochip package and a biochip packaging substrate, and more particularly, to a biochip package allowing biochips optimized for high-volume production to be compatible with general-purpose devices and a biochip packaging substrate of the biochip package.
2. Description of Related Art
Given increased genetics content due to the maturation of the Human Genome Project and development of bioinformatics that can handle enormous amounts of data being generated by large scale projects, there is an increasing need for biochips. The number of biochips that can be formed on a wafer needs to be increased to meet the increasing demand for biochips.
To maximize the number of biochips that are manufactured using one wafer, it is necessary to minimize or remove space not occupied by either a probe array region essential for biochips or regions needed to obtain the accuracy of analysis made by analysis equipment such as a scanner.
Further, there is a need for biochips to have a square n×n format in order to increase the yield of biochips per wafer as well as the productivity of biochip fabrication.
However, analysis equipment such as a fluidics apparatus, a hybridization apparatus, and a scanner are commonly used for the analysis of biochips having a rectangular n×m format. Therefore, there is an urgent need for techniques that enable a square format biochip to be compatible with general-purpose analysis equipment.